


The end…

by kicksign



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, flower disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kicksign/pseuds/kicksign
Summary: The end... was never meant to be this way....Somehow it just seemed....so vibrant...those crimson lines running from his open lips.





	The end…

**Author's Note:**

> So I was basically and jokingly told that I HAD to write a one page story by my friend over on tumblr and for some reason despite the fact that I have zero knowledge of writing I still went ahead and typed this up. I had my reservations about keeping it yet its had a fair amount of likes and comments so I figured I would add it here as well before it gets lost.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my small addition to the VLD fandom :)

The end… was never meant to be this way….

Somehow it just seemed….  
so vibrant…  
those crimson lines running from his open lips.

Those…  
lips…  
A single finger ran across his bottom lip, lightly smearing the cooled blood.

“Keith……. I…. I didnt know…..”

His best friend lay limp in his arms….  
it…  
felt…  
so wrong…  
for this small body to feel so…  
relaxed….

Even when he was relaxed, Keith always seemed poised to react. Like watching a cat he had joked once.

To see him now so fragile should send shiro screaming.  
Yet he couldnt speak. Even the frantic voices of his fellow paladins seemed lost… as if they were a radio transmission he was listening to from a different room.

“..didnt know it had gotten this bad…”  
“… was always fond of…. it….obvious now…”  
“…should we have confronted… maybe… done something?”  
“… wouldnt let us…. could have helped”

“…iro?….” Corans touch on his shoulder…  
“shiro can you hear me?”

For all his years, shiro thought, this was the first time he ever saw Coran look his age. Lines seemed to have appeared on his brow and around his eyes, lines he was sure hadnt been there before. His skin seeming like wet fabric stretching across the bones of his face.

“coran… .. did you know?”  
He turned to his teamates, lagging emotions now gaining momentum.  
“Did any of you know?”

A gathering of silent faces and tear reddened eyes his only response.

A small moment seemed to drag on forever, his silent plea to the universe that this was all another bad nightmare… another midnight terror brought on by his time as a prisoner… yes… thats it… any moment now he would wake shaking and sweating in his own bed but this…  
this.  
would.  
not.  
be.  
real.  
And he could deal with that.

Silence and hope alike were shattered by the sound alura’s heel. Its hateful clash reverberating against metal walls, metal ceiling, metal floors… all of it cold. Leeching away the last of the warmth he held in his arms.

“We…. Understood he was very… fond of you.” her finger caught in the short wisp of hair by her ear.  
“More fond than even you seemed to notice. Do you remember… just before he left to join The Blade how he developed that strange cough? How he refused to let the healing pods take care of it? Perhaps…” finger tugged at that tuft, fraying the end “.. I mean well maybe…” her eyes shone as she bit her lip.

“Perhaps he sought to spare us all” coran cut in “spare you most of all shiro, from the outcome of his disease. He loved you deeply. We just didnt think it would get like this” At the wave of Corans hand Shiro felt like he was seeing everything anew.

The roots growing like daggers out of Keiths chest, the white petals littering the floor around him. Gardenia, Secret love. Their secret now exposed, each a little white message stark against a scarlet background.

Scarlet like the rage he now found inside himself.  
“You mean… This is your fault…” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“s-shiro?” a small voice questioned,… pidge.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Rage, hot, wet, slamming itself inside of him clawing to be let free.

“hey… He was our friend too! You cant just-”

“FUCK YOU LANCE!  
Fuck all of you! You KNEW! And yet you said nothing!” He spat at them the lion within him wanthing to shred them all, shred everything before him.

“When he left…YOU SAID NOTHING! When he would call to give us information.. YOU SAID NOTHING! … You let me watch him go… KNOWING WHAT WAS HAPPENING! Knowing… that we could have fixed him… even if we had to force him… we could have saved him…”

Lances arms were held defensively infront of him, pidge hid her face against hunks shirt as if to disapear, aluras hands clasped over her mouth her eyes freely weeping. But he felt nothing for them, he had no compassion left to give them… they had been complacent in Keiths death. If they’d only told him…

“Get out…” he snarled, hatred making him cold like the body in his arms. “Get out all of you”  
He gazed down at keiths face, so childlike, the stress of war and battle so easily drained away.

A sound of shuffling feet and the whir of a closing door.

He held Keith close and finally allowed himself to break, sobbing into ebony hair unsure of how much time had passed them by… passed him by… Keith was beyond such things.

He must have cried for hours. By the time he moved again Keiths arms seemed to cling stiffly to him, as if reluctant to let him go even in death.

Shiro moved about to stand but was halted by a sudden itch and pain in his lung. He breathed deeply but his breath turned to a hacking cough that bent him again over his friends body.

When he was finally able to straighten again he nearly missed it. But there it was… specs of fresh blood against his metal palm…. and purple petals…  
Purple hyacinth…. I am sorry, please forgive me. Sorrow.

His laughter rang out oddly bright considering his surroundings. Had someone not known what tragedy it sprung from from they could have mistaken it for mirth.

“My dear keith.” His fingers combed through those dark strands, teasing out what tangles they could. “You saved me, so many times. You found me when all others lost hope. I guess its my turn now isnt it? To find you.”

He kissed Keiths forehead, love blooming in his chest… in his lungs… And held him close as he could.

“We will always find eachother… now…even death cannot stop that. As many times as it takes right?…”


End file.
